Necronomicon
Necronomicon or the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis or also known as the Naturom Demonto which translates to Book of the Dead is an extremely powerful and dangerous book of evil magic which is capable of creating or summoning demonic entities known as the Deadites, the book has been used as a mere Easter egg only object within the Ninth installment of the Friday the 13th film series also known as Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Note: The director of Part 9 Adam Marcus had wanted and tried to make an implication within the lore of Friday the 13th that a mentally disturbed and desperate Pamela Voorhees the loving mother of the supernatural serial killer Jason Voorhees had used it's forbidden evil magic to resurrect her son by making sacrifices at the camp with her victims, this is, however, that concept is an unproven theory since Jason himself was proven to be alive and living off in the woods for more than 20 plus years which unfortunately debunks this storyline by Adam Marcus, and even his own interviews he did gave numerous contradicts with his notion that Jason being a Deadite in canon is nothing more of his opinion and fanservice by many. Deadites Information An ancient demonic entity known as the "Kandarian Demon" that can possess anyone with its mere touch, in its current state of existence, it is an incorporeal (Non-Physical) evil pneuma, and even without a Physical body, it has the ability to interact with various objects in its space. It also has the power to possess a host to be it human, animal, and or inanimate to painfully transform the unwilling host into a Deadite form. These Supernatural entities are known to be of both Demonic or Zombie in appearance as they are extreme Masochist and sadistic in nature causing self-mutilation or cause humiliate upon their prey. Deadite Powers and Abilities: *Super Strength *Shapeshifting (Limited) *Host Memory Inheritance *Super Speed *Super Durability *Illusion Casting *Shifting *Hive Mind *Soul Manipulation *Inanimate Manipulation *Body Manipulation Necronomicon Book Powers: *'Magic:' The book of the dead has powerful magical spells. *'Undead Control:' Necronomicon gives control over the undead itself be it corpse or skeleton. *'Demon Control:' Necronomicon gives control over the demons of hell itself but seemingly over a limited time. *'Resurrection:' Necronomicon can resurrect the dead back into the living making them Revenant zombies. *'Soul Manipulation:' Necronomicon can manipulate the souls of other entities if properly used. *'Temptation Inducement:' Necronomicon can influence people to read it's content to summon and or cast spells into the mortal realm. *'Resurrection:' The book can also resurrect a deceased individual as a zombie an emotionless corpse with no free will, obeying whoever possesses the book or fully restore a corpse by repairing disintegrated flesh and the allowing the original spirit to re-enter the body. The Ash Williams of Earth-818793 used this resurrection spell to bring Sheila's deceased brother back to life as a full human to protect her when Ash couldn't stay in 1300 AD. (Not a Revenant Zombie!) Weaknesses Deadites aren't invulnerable to human-based attacks they are easily killed by multiple different methods if given the right time. #'Dismemberment:' Chopping up the body or completely destroying the physical body will destroy a Deadite. #'Fire:' Deadites even when being creatures of hell are vulnerable to fire. #'Head Shots:' Completely destroying the head of a deadite will keep them momentarily killed. #'Kandarian Dagger:' A death wish for any and all deadites capable of killing them instantly or torturing them slowly. Trivia *The Necronomicon is invented by late writer H.P Lovecraft first making it into in Lovecraft's 1924 short story "The Hound", though written in 1922, though its purported author, the "Mad Arab" Abdul Alhazred, had been quoted a year earlier in Lovecraft's "The Nameless City". the book contains the accounts of the Old Ones, their history, and the means for summoning them. *Necronomicon is a fictional grimoire (textbook of magic). *The Necronomicon made its first appearance outside of the Evil Dead as an Easter egg the idea only for Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (The ninth Friday the 13th film) *The Necronomicon also referenced another iconic killer the dream demon, Freddy Krueger as a demon deadite but no confirmation between the connections other than being an easter egg. *The book is not usable within the game whatsoever and it can't be picked up. *The Necronomicon original appearance is from the HP Lovecraft universe and then later more recognized from the Evil Dead series which houses Ash Williams. *Adam Marcus the director of the 9th Friday the 13th movie stated Jason being a Deadite is just his opinion and that even the Friday the 13th Franchise even agreed it was just fan service by him and not true at all. *The in-game Necronomicon looks nothing like the Evil Dead series version of the book. *There is a "Simon hoax edition" of the "Necronomicon" which contains the Sumerian mythology and a mishmash of occult rituals. *According to a letter Lovecraft wrote to fellow author Clark Ashton Smith, Theodorus Philetas translated the original Arabic text into Greek in A.D. 950, whereupon "Al Azif" became known as the "Necronomicon." *Invented by H.P. Lovecraft the meaning behind the book could be accurately traced to the Ancient Greek words νεκρός (nekrós, meaning “corpse”), νόμος (nómos, meaning “law”), εικών (eikṓn, meaning “image”): “An image of the law of the dead”. *Necronomicon in different languages العزيف (Arabic),Necromonican (Turkish),네크로 노미 콘 (Korean),Նեկոնոմիկոն (Armenian),Некранамікон (Belarusian), 死靈書 (Chinese: Traditional),死灵书 (Chinese: Simplified), Necronomikono (Esperanto), ნეკრონიკონი (Georgian), નેક્રોનોમિકન (Gujarati), ネクロノミコン (Japanese), ನೆಕ್ರೊನೊಮಿಕಾನ್ (Kannada). *Necronomicon is tied to cosmic gods such as Azathoth, Nyarlathotep, Yog-Sothoth, and Cthulhu and many more horrid cosmic gods. *If the series would have had a crossover with the Evil Dead and the Hellraiser franchise then the universe would be a cosmic tangle of plotholes for the cosmic beings such as the Dream Demons, the Leviathan, and the Kandarian Demon are all the main focus of cosmic and abstract forces which would all need to be connected to make sense, even the deity-like Lucifer exists. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Books